


Winchester

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~ A few words on the best night of your life… ~





	Winchester

Sam’s big hands were on you, holding your hips tightly as he slammed into you; the force was strong enough to rock you forward, pushing your head against Dean’s body. You gasped as Dean’s cock flew further down your throat, dragging against your tongue, choking you in the best way possible.

Back and forth Sam pulled and pushed you as he thrust in rhythmic madness, fucking your pussy as you fucked Dean with your mouth. It was the best of both worlds, both brothers filling you completely. You hung between them like a doll, defying gravity as your mind slipped away, held up by their hands, strung out and pulsing with pleasure.

You came again without warning, the waves passing over you and never fully subsiding. You rolled into it, giving yourself over to them, surrendering to their desires.

Dean’s hands tugged at your hair, steadily guiding you as the press of Sam’s hips moved you forward and then back again. You had nowhere to go but back and forth; not wanting to leave the majestic space between the two men that held your heart.

With a groan of your name, Dean came, flooding your tongue with his unique taste. You sucked him down, savoring every drop he had to give. As he softened, you released him with a final slide of your lips down his shaft while still being attacked from behind. Dean relaxed, watching you with darkened eyes as you floated, carried away by Sam’s movements.

Giant fingers splayed across your stomach and pulled you up until your back was against his chest. You spread your legs and arched your back to adjust to the new angle, and before you could catch your breath, Sam’s hand was at your throat, forcing you back further so that his lips could reach you. One hand held you there while the other fell to your sensitive clit. He rubbed hard circles as his tongue slid across your neck, his lips settling by your ear, his breath hot and humid against your skin.

You felt Dean’s eyes on you as you writhed under Sam’s touch, his fingers working you closer to another explosion. He sat back on his heels and pulled you with him, forcing you to do the work now. You bounced on his rigid cock, guided by his hands, urged on by his ragged breath and beating heart.

You felt it all at once, Sam’s body tensing and releasing into you as you came with him, the crest of pleasure taking you both down at the same time. He let you go and you fell forward into Dean’s waiting arms. You clung to him, sweaty and panting, your head dizzy and empty, with no thoughts other than Winchester. The boys had ravished your body for hours, keeping you high on their tongues and hands before finally giving you what you needed. It was the most amazing night of your life; one that you hoped you could replay again and again.


End file.
